disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Sorcerer's Arena
Disney Sorcerer's Arena is a crossover mobile role-playing game scheduled to be released soon. The game features Disney and Pixar characters and combines RPG with card-based combat and fighting gameplay. Synopsis Coming soon to mobile devices: Disney Sorcerer's Arena combines real-time action and RPG strategy, summoning Disney and Pixar characters directly from their collectible cards into battle on an unending quest to be legendary! Characters ;20,000 Leagues Under the Sea ;*Giant Squid*** ;A Bug's Life ;*Hopper ;*Grasshoppers* ;*Dim* ;Aladdin ;*Aladdin ::;*Magic Carpet* ;*Jasmine ::;*Rajah* ;*Genie ;*Jafar ;*Iago ;Alice in Wonderland ;*Queen of Hearts ::;*Card Soldiers* ::;*Flamingos* ::;*Hedgehogs* ;*Pansies*** ;Atlantis: The Lost Empire ;*Atlanteans* ;Big Hero 6 ;*Hiro Hamada ;*Yokai ::;Microbots* ;Beauty and the Beast ;*Gaston ;*Enchanted Cupboard* ;Brave ;*Merida ::;*Will O' the Wisps* ;*Mor'du ;*Castle DunBroch Guards* ;Brother Bear ;*The Rams* ;Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ;*Monterey Jack ::;*Zipper* ;*Robot Dogs* ;Darkwing Duck ;*Darkwing Duck ;DuckTales ;*Scrooge McDuck ;Dumbo ;*Dumbo* ;Fantasia ;*Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey ::;*Enchanted Brooms* ;*Satyrs* ;Finding Nemo ;*Sea Turtles* ;*Jellyfish* ;*Anglerfish*** ;Frozen ;*Trolls* ;*Snowgies* ;Gargoyles ;*Demona ;*Steel Clan Gargoyles* ;Hercules ;*Hades ;*Zeus ;*Nymphs* ;*Ceto** ;*Stymphalian Bird*** ;Inside Out ;*Anger ;*Jangles ;*The Forgetters* ;Lilo & Stitch ;*Stitch ;*Zap* ;Mickey Mouse & Friends ;*Pete ;*Big Bad Wolf ;*Steamboat Mickey ;*Weasels* ;*Lonesome Ghosts* ;*Skeletons* ;*Pluto's Devils* ;Moana ;*Maui ;*Kakamora* ;Monsters, Inc. ;*James P. Sullivan ;*Randall Boggs ;Mulan ;*Shan Yu ::;*Hayabusa the Falcon* ;*Huns* ;Peter Pan ;*Tinker Bell ;*Captain Hook ;*Peter Pan's Shadow* ;*Mermaids* ;*Pirates ;Pirates of the Caribbean ;*Jack Sparrow ;*Pirates* ;*Flying Dutchman Pirates* ;*Kraken*** ;Pocahontas ;*Pocahontas ;Robin Hood ;*Robin Hood ;*Sheriff of Nottingham ;*Prince John** ;*Rhino Guards* ;*Trigger* ;*Pig Archer* ;Sleeping Beauty ;*Maleficent ::;*Diablo* ;*Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather* ;*Goons* ;Tangled ;*Royal Guards* ;The Black Cauldron ;*Horned King ;;*Cauldron Born* ;*Fair Folk* ;The Emperor's New Groove ;*Yzma ;*Kronk ::;*Kronk's Conscience* ::;*Bucky the Squirrel* ;*Incan Palace Guards* ;The Haunted Mansion ;*Hitchhiking Ghosts*** ;The Hunchback of Notre Dame ;*Claude Frollo ;*Frollo's Soldiers* ;The Incredibles ;*Elastigirl ;*Frozone ;*Syndrome ;*Syndrome's Guards* ;The Jungle Book ;*Baloo ;*Shere Khan ;*Bandar-log* ;The Lion King ;*Scar ::;*Hyenas* ;*Rafiki ;*Simba ::;*Timon ::;*Pumbaa ;*Elephants*** ;The Little Mermaid ;*Ariel ;*Merpeople* ;*Flotsam and Jetsam*** ;The Nightmare Before Christmas ;*Jack Skellington ::;*Zero* ;*Oogie Boogie ;The Princess and the Frog ;*Dr. Facilier ::;*Facilier's Friends on the Other Side* ;The Sword in the Stone ;*Merlin ;*Madam Mim ;Toy Story ;*Woody ;*Buzz Lightyear ;*Emperor Zurg ;*Bo Peep ;*Jessie ;*Duke Caboom* ;*Ducky and Bunny* ;*The Bensons* ;*Gabby Gabby* ;*Green Army Men* ;*Little Green Men* ;Tron: Legacy ;*Quorra ;*Programs* ;Wreck-It Ralph ;*Sergeant Calhoun ;*Cy-Bugs* ;*Hero's Duty Troops* *Sugar Rush Citizens* ;Zootopia ;*Judy Hopps ;*Polar Bears* ::;'*''' = non-playable character ::;** = cameo appearance ::;*** = beta cameo appearance Gallery Sorcerer's Arena 1.jpeg|Mickey Mouse and a legion of Disney heroes and villains Sorcerer's Arena 2.jpeg|Captain Hook Sorcerer's Arena 3.jpeg|Syndrome, Jack Sparrow, and Ariel Sorcerer's Arena 4.jpeg|Dr. Facilier and Randall Boggs Sorcerer's Arena 5.jpeg|Sulley Sorcerer's Arena 6 .png|Scar artwork Sorcerer's Arena 7.png|Ariel artwork Category:2019 video games Category:Crossovers Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Peter Pan Category:Robin Hood Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Darkwing Duck Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Toy Story Category:Hercules Category:Mulan Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Incredibles Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Brave Category:Inside Out Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Moana Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Pocahontas Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Fantasia Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Frozen Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Brother Bear Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Zootopia Category:Tron Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Tangled Category:DuckTales Category:Disney Villains Category:Mobile games Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Finding Nemo Category:Dumbo Category:Disney Princesses Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Pixar